A purple pair of boots costs $$60$, and a black pair of shoes costs $$10$. The purple pair of boots costs how many times as much as the black pair of shoes costs?
Explanation: The cost of the purple pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$60 \div $10$ $$60 \div $10 = 6$ The purple pair of boots costs $6$ times as much as the black pair of shoes costs.